dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kodexeintrag: Andraste: Braut des Erbauers
} |excerptonly = } |name = Andraste: Braut des Erbauers |icon = Ico codex entry.png |image = Andraste and magisters - Those Who Speak 1-1.png |px = 270px |number DAO = 62 |category DAO = Magie und Religion |location DAO = 1. Herkunftsgeschichte Magier: ein Buch in der Kapelle 2. Ein Buch in der Eingangshalle im Verfallenen Tempel |icon DA2 = Codex icon DA2.png |category DA2 = Wissen |location DA2 = Ein Banner in der Kirche von Kirkwall, 1. Akt |icon DAI = Codex icon DAI.png |number DAI = 4 |category DAI = Geschichte |location DAI = A) Im ersten verschlossenen Raum im Keller der Kirche in Haven. Ihr könnt Sera bitten, den Raum zu öffnen, falls Ihr selbst keine Schurkenklasse spielt. B) Als Handelsgut des Händlers für Kodexeinträge, Willvan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = |see also = Kodex (Origins), Kodex (Dragon Age II), Kodex (Dragon Age: Inquisition) Sowie: Andraste |text = Es war einmal ein kleines Fischerdorf an der Küste des Wachen Meeres, das eines Tages vom Reich von Tevinter überfallen wurde. Die Bewohner wurden versklavt und sollten auf dem Markt von Minrathous verkauft werden. Zurück blieben nur die Alten und Schwachen. Eine der Gefangenen war Andraste, zu der Zeit noch ein Kind. Sie wuchs als Sklavin in einem fremden Land auf, konnte aber fliehen und machte sich allein auf die lange und gefährliche Reise zurück in ihre Heimat. Dort wurde sie praktisch aus dem Nichts die Frau eines Feldherrn der Alamarri. Jeden Tag sang sie zu den Göttern und bat sie um Hilfe für ihr Volk, das noch immer in Tevinter versklavt war. Die falschen Götter der Berge und Winde antworteten ihr nicht, aber der wahre Gott schon. Der Erbauer sprach zu ihr. Er zeigte ihr seine Schöpfungen: Das Nichts, die Welt und alle Kreaturen, die dort lebten. Er zeigte ihr, wie die Menschen ihn vergessen hatten und stattdessen stummen Götzen und Dämonen huldigten, und wie er sie deshalb verlassen hatte. Doch ihre Stimme hatte ihn erreicht und so berührt, dass er ihr einen Platz an seiner Seite anbot, auf dass sie über die Schöpfung herrschen möge. Aber Andraste ließ ihr Volk nicht im Stich. Sie bat den Erbauer, zurückzukehren und seine Kinder vor der Grausamkeit des Reichs zu retten. Zögernd willigte der Erbauer ein, den Menschen noch eine Chance zu geben. Andraste ging zurück zu ihrem Gatten Maferath und erzählte ihm alles, was der Erbauer ihr eröffnet hatte. Gemeinsam versammelten sie die Alamarri und marschierten gegen die Magier-Lords des Reichs, und der Erbauer war an ihrer Seite. Das Schwert des Erbauers war die Schöpfung selbst: Feuer und Sturmflut, Hungersnot und Erdbeben. Überall sang Andraste zu den Kindern des Erbauers, und sie konnten sie hören. Andrastes Anhänger wurden immer zahlreicher, wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle, die über das Reich hereinbrach. Doch als Maferath erkannte, dass die Menschen nicht ihn liebten, sondern Andraste, begann in seinem Herzen ein Wurm zu fressen. Schließlich standen die Armeen von Andraste und Maferath vor den Toren von Minrathous, aber Andraste war nicht bei ihnen. Denn Maferath hatte insgeheim ein Komplott geschmiedet und Andraste an Tevinter ausgeliefert. Dafür hatte ihm der Archon alle Länderein südlich des Wachen Meeres zugesagt. Und so wurde Andraste vor den Augen der Armeen der Alamarri und von Tevinter an einen Pfahl gebunden und verbrannt, während ihr weltlicher Gatte mit seinen Soldaten tatenlos zusah, denn er hatte kein Herz mehr. Doch als der Archon den Scheiterhaufen lodern sah, erfüllte ihn Mitleid mit Andraste, und er zog sein Schwert und bereitete ihr aus Gnade einen schnellen Tod. Der Erbauer weinte um seine Geliebte, verfluchte Maferath und die ganze Menschheit für ihren Verrat, wandte sich erneut von seiner Schöpfung ab und nahm nur Andraste mit sich fort. Und unsere Herrin sitzt noch immer an seiner Seite und drängt ihn dazu, doch Mitleid mit seinen Kindern zu haben. - Aus Die Predigten von Justinia II. }} en:Codex entry: Andraste: Bride of the Maker